Fall With Me
by TeamAlphaQ
Summary: Because they like it all yet they hate it completely. Because neither of them can leave it be and stay away. Because it's easier to just pretend it's hate than to admit that it's more and chance losing what they have. Besides, isn't it just another fight? Shizaya, Slash


**A/N: This just kind of happened. I dunno, you be the judge.**

 **Enjoy**

He likes the way Izaya looks.

A little intimidating, never to him, but to others no doubt terrifying. Standing silhouetted in a doorway that isn't his, his eyes swirl and dilate with desire. Shizuo doesn't have to ask, he already knows what this is.

It's hateful, malicious, _impulsive._

This is just another fight, one Shizuo is as good at as the ones on the streets. It started by accident, a kiss neither had meant to give. It had devolved into whatever mess this was, Izaya letting Shizuo pound him into the headboard every other day. Sometimes it happened in the flea's highrise, sometimes back in Shizuo's apartment. Either way, a mistake.

A black shadow ripples to the ground as Izaya discards his coat. Shutting the door, Shizuo's worst enemy slinks towards him, his lower lip caught between sharp teeth. As soon as he's near enough, Shizuo catches Izaya's wrist in his hand and yanks him closer, too close, till they're nose to nose. The air around them thrums with barely suppressed anger and lust.

Because this only ever goes one way and there's hardly any room for talk.

Though he'd never say it, he likes the way Izaya's eyes blaze to life as he searches Shizuo's face for the rage he's keeping held down for another time. He likes the way the flea's free hand settles in his hair and pulls them together till their mouths are only an inch apart. It's wrong, but that doesn't matter.

"Did you miss me Shizu-chan?" Izaya's smirk is malicious and Shizuo knows the flea hates him just as much as he does when the fights involve bent street signs and sharp knives. He's never been anything other than mocking. "Were you lonely?"

"Like hell," Izaya's shivers travel through Shizuo's body as well. Not like they have anywhere else to go when they're pressed against each other like this. "I despise you."

Izaya chuckles before their lips meet.

~•~

He likes the way Shizuo smells.

Mainly smooth cigarette smoke, a scent synonymous with wild, pulsing rage. There's also the scent of violence, something that never washes off. Izaya has had the heady aroma memorized since forever ago.

It's addictive, intoxicating, _dangerous._

Izaya attacks Shizuo's lips with as much force as he can manage, biting at the beast's bottom lip and moaning into his mouth. Shizuo doesn't handle him gently, flipping their positions so he can slam Izaya against the wall. Izaya knows it's going to leave bruises, he doesn't care. Neither of them does.

Golden eyes blaze as Shizuo's hands lay claim to Izaya's body like it belongs to him, running over pale skin like fire. He growls loudly when Izaya sinks his nails into the skin of the beast's neck, right above his shirt collar. It's never enough, Izaya wants more. He pants against Shizuo's shoulder as the beast's teeth sink into his neck in retaliation, drawing blood from the mark. This is the only type of battle Izaya doesn't run from.

Because the lines between hatred and desire are very blurred indeed.

For some reason though, he likes the hot and heavy air that smells like Shizuo and like desire, silencing his thoughts and only allowing him to feel the way the beast's tongue tangles with his own. He likes how Shizuo steals his breath to the point where the room starts fading to black and his head spins. There's nothing left but the desperation they've felt a million times before.

"Not so dangerous now are you?" Shizuo growls like he's relishing the state he's put Izaya in. It's almost malicious, and he can practically taste the distorted hate on the beast's lips. "I could just devour you."

"Do it," Shizuo's teeth graze his ear, and Izaya gasps on a moan. Then the beast bites down and Izaya can't hold back the broken cry that escapes him. " _I dare you_."

Shizuo's mirth is dark as he pulls Izaya from the wall.

~•~

He likes the way Izaya tastes.

Kind of like blood, though that probably has more to do with the bites littering his ivory skin. Definitely bitter. Shizuo prefers sweet things but then… _this_ has never been sweet.

It's angry, throbbing, _volatile_.

Izaya seems to find some sick pleasure in it, always smirking when he's not mewling and writhing beneath Shizuo's hands. The bruises forming on his wrists, his hips, and his waist don't seem to affect him, but then, when has pain ever stopped Izaya? If anything, it intensifies these moments.

Pale shoulders tremble as Izaya cries out, the noises strangled by the sheets he squirms over. His head drops and he tilts it to the side, a smile on his face that's little more than a challenge. Without thinking about it, Shizuo yanks his chin back and kisses those curling lips. There isn't any love in it, it's all tongue and teeth and hate.

Because isn't this just an extension of their fights, only closer, deadlier?

But he likes the flush on Izaya's face as they slide against each other, it means he's not the only one losing it. He likes the way Izaya's back arches in pleasure that borders on agony because at least he doesn't have to face the fact that _this_ isn't hate, it's some twisted obsession. Shizuo gives into it all the same, taking from Izaya everything because he knows that's what the flea wants.

"Are you going to kill me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks for the millionth time, just like he always does, almost like he expects a different answer than the one he already knows he's going to get. "Like the beast you are?"

"Yeah," Izaya's neck is slick with sweat under Shizuo's fingers as a hand travels up the ivory skin and buries itself in raven hair. Pulling Izaya closer, he growls in the flea's ear, "Later."

For some reason, the words make Izaya laugh.

~•~

He likes the way Shizuo feels.

Scorching, blazing hot like a furnace. It's almost uncomfortable, ne, unbearable, but it means something, something he doesn't care to name. None of this has ever made sense to Izaya, it would be a shame if it started to now.

It's crazy, pathological, _damaging._

He curls in on himself, pressing his back to Shizuo's. They're both still covered in the proof of their collision, of their horrible decisions that Izaya wants to keep making. Wants Shizuo to keep making even when the beast throws him against a wall and gives him bruises that won't fade for days.

Shizuo's body shifts, an arm drapes over Izaya. It's heavy, oppressive, kind of like everything else Izaya lets Shizuo do to him. This isn't hate but it isn't love. It's abusive in the best way and Izaya's addicted to it. He doesn't want gentle, he doesn't want soft touches and caresses, he wants Shizuo's rage, Izaya wants the very worst the beast has to offer. Anything less is as good as useless.

Because this is just another fight, just another game, one more way to play with Shizuo.

And yet he likes the way Shizuo pulls him closer, even though it's suffocating and he can't breathe properly after such harsh treatment a moment ago. He likes the feeling of Shizuo licking at the bites he's left all over Izaya's neck. It's nothing short of mad and Izaya's content to go crazy if it means he doesn't have to move an inch.

"Stay the night," Shizuo rumbles against his skin, just like he does every time. His arms tighten and Izaya knows he could be snapped in two by the beast, it's only by a miracle that he's still intact. "You can go tomorrow."

"Fine," Shizuo's legs are tangling with his and he doesn't feel like getting up, not when he's this sore and this tired. Instead, Izaya rolls over and presses his head into Shizuo's chest. "Remember to wake me up before you kill me."

As expected, Shizuo chuckles softly.

~•~

He likes the way Izaya sounds.

Tiny, gentle puffs of air against his chest. Half asleep, half dead, just a man and not a scheming informant set out to ruin his life. Just dull crimson eyes that stare unseeingly and a steady, rhythmic heartbeat.

It's echoing, distinct, _calming._

Even like this Shizuo doesn't know why he wants Izaya here. If he were in his right mind, and he never is anymore, he'd throw the flea out. Izaya probably deserves it, the same thought he's had a million times before. He can't though, _won't_. The silence is too arresting and the air is too heavy. It's a wonder he can breathe at all.

Izaya winces as he shifts closer, if that's even possible at this point. His body is thin, insubstantial like he's about to break, but Shizuo knows he won't. Just like this strange truce between them that should have ended months ago, ended before it even began, is somehow still here. The soft breaths in the dark are the promises that Shizuo won't wake up with his throat cut. Stupid he knows, but enough all the same.

Because these moments are the kind he wishes he could forget, but always recalls.

Except he likes the way Izaya's breath hitches when he runs his hands over the bites he'd left marking the flea, it reminds him that this isn't just some distorted dream. He likes the way Izaya's fingers splay out over his chest in an attempt to push him away only to give up half-heartedly. This is the only time Shizuo truly has any control over Izaya, likewise, it's the only time he doesn't want to use it.

"I hate you," Izaya whispers, nothing more than a breath in the dark. He means it too, Shizuo knows it because it's the same twisted feeling he has. That's what makes this so powerful. "You beast…"

"Good," Izaya's body goes limp as he succumbs to sleep at last. Shizuo's glad that Izaya doesn't try to stop him as he buries his nose in the flea's hair. "I hate you too."

Neither are awake to laugh at how ridiculous those words are.

 **A/N: I still don't know. I had an hour and a notebook. Then I had half an hour and a computer.**

 **This style of story was inspired by** **thatswhyyyoudont** **. Their work is better than mine.**

 **I promise I'm working on the next chapter of The Users and The Used…**


End file.
